


Rest In  Peace

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Injury, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burying the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest In  Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

In a small cemetery outside Lexington, Kentucky four people stood over a plain marker set next to two other non-descript markers. 

'Eliot Spencer, 1974 - 2010, Beloved' was all that was printed on the marker. 

Sophie dabbed a tear with a fine linen handkerchief. Hardison stood brushing against Nate. Parker leaned against Hardison digging the toe of her tennis shoe into the dirt. 

A shiver ran through Nate's wiry frame as he looked at the marker. 

"I'm going back to the hotel." Nate spun around and headed for the car. "Hardison." He barked as he grabbed the hacker's wrist. 

Sophie huffed in frustration as her heels punched through the sod. 

"Told you to wear real shoes." Parker sassed as she helped steady the clothes horse. 

"I wanted to show the proper respect." Sophie pointed out. 

"You could have showed up naked, Eliot wouldn't care." Parker skipped to catch up with Nate and Hardison. 

The two men leaned against the sedan, Nate's face buried in Hardison's neck. He straightened and slid behind the wheel as the women climbed in the back. 

At the hotel, the call of the bar was strong, but Nathan Ford buried himself in the body of his youngest lover, instead of the bottle, to ease the ache of the one who wasn't there. 

On the plane back to Portland, Hardison kept Nate from being tempted by the pretty bottles with gravity. As soon as the plane was in the air, Hardison fell asleep against Nate, pinning him against the plane's bulkhead. Burying Eliot had been a strain on the whole team. Parker hadn't even tried to steal anything. 

It was a subdued group that scattered at Portland's airport. Alec and Nate returned to the loft the two men shared with Eliot, while Sophie tugged Parker into a cab. 

Neither man hadn't spoken more than a few words since leaving to bury Eliot Spencer. Now the men quietly stripped off their clothes and climbed into the king sized bed carefully reaching for the bruised and battered body sleeping there. 

Burying themselves in each other's bodies, they celebrated the birth of Eliot C. Hawkson. 

~ Fini ~


End file.
